


[podfic] Restless and Loud, Unspoken and Wild

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The thing no one tells you about falling for your best friend is that despite all attempts to make sure nothing changes, things will change. And once they do, you can’t stop them from changing either.(or: Nate isn’t exactly sure when he fell in love with Mikey.)00:26:36 :: Written byPreciousthings.





	[podfic] Restless and Loud, Unspoken and Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [restless and loud, unspoken and wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221951) by [preciousthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/pseuds/preciousthings). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+Restless+and+Loud%2C+Unspoken+and+Wild/%5BHRPF%5D+Restless+and+Loud%2C+Unspoken+and+Wild.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AW4sBTQxyTWiyZ2uTX8l4YQHq8o5RlYk)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “more articulation (for you)” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Preciousthings for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
